


In a Wink

by AddictedRamblings (Immortal_Ramblings)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Basim/Tarben have a thing (only mentioned), First Kiss, Gift Giving, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Ramblings/pseuds/AddictedRamblings
Summary: [...]Oh, Eivor was no fool – only sometimes if the Norns are especially up to no good – now he knows what he literally has fallen into … who he has fallen for … And in this regard ... Well, he remained a fool. It did not take long until he brought Hytham not only information for their common cause, but more things that reminded Eivor of Hytham one way or another. [...]Eivor hoped Hytham liked them for he could not ask or he would give his true intention away. At least the scrolls were still in the bureau with all the other keepsakes and nick-nacks Eivor found or bought from all around the land and had given to Hytham like he would do Eivor a godly favor, if he would take them and made his pouch lighter to carry. Only once such a gift was more telling than Eivor intended. A golden pendant some could easily mistaken for a heavy coin, except …
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	In a Wink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat_Paw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paw/gifts).



> I Thanks to my wonderful beta Sam <3 (English is not our first language, please be gentle.)  
> II Beware: I am not really in the ACV fandom. I watched only some let's plays and HOPE that no one is too OOC und you'll still have fun reading.  
> III Finally: This one shot is for you Cat_Paw! Happy shipping ... or canoe-ing? ;D

Hythams wink caught Eivor utterly unprepared and made his heart jump one inch further up his throat, when one second later Hytham leapt from the cliff side.

**~+~**

Now – weeks later – Eivor can put a name to the feeling that hit him like Odins spear deep in his chest and that only grew in the weeks to come without Eivor noticing. At the beginning it let him come back to the settlement of Ravensthorpe with joy and anticipation day after day. Of course Sigurd, their people and this new beginning are important to Eivor, but to know he can walk into the bureau and hand Hytham dusty scrolls, barely readable scripts and medallions only to see an excited glimmer in his eyes … A glimmer that became a vivid and curious storm of shades of brown, when he gave Hytham a polished glass that enlarged everything lying underneath. At first Eivor did not think about the possible meaning when he gave it to Hytham, or when he kept giving other things, which he thought useful to the Hidden One.

Oh, Eivor was no fool – only sometimes if the Norns are especially up to no good – now he knows what he literally has fallen into … who he has fallen for … And in this regard ... Well, he remained a fool. It did not take long until he brought Hytham not only information for their common cause, but more things that reminded Eivor of Hytham one way or another. The first conscious gifts were a fresh honeycomb and some dried licorice root to ease the pain in his lungs, that lingered for long weeks after the fight with Kjotve. And after that? Small things. New inks, fresh parchment and some scrolls, for which Eivor pretended he thought would have a connection to the Order of the Ancients and Hytham – of course – had to have a look, but were in truth just stories you would tell around a fire.  
Eivor hoped Hytham liked them for he could not ask or he would give his true intention away. At least the scrolls were still in the bureau with all the other keepsakes and nick-nacks Eivor found or bought from all around the land and had given to Hytham like he would do Eivor a godly favor, if he would take them and made his pouch lighter to carry. Only once such a gift was more telling than Eivor intended. A golden pendant some could easily mistaken for a heavy coin, except …

“This … is for me?”, Hytham asked in such a quiet voice that Eivor dropped a scroll on the desk where he found it and turned around. “Well, yes. Is something wrong with it?” 

“No! No … the craftsmanship is quite beautiful, but …”

Eivor forced himself to stand still, his arms crossed loosely in front of him. Did Hytham notice?

Hytham shook his head. “Where did you find this?”

“In some hideout, a crypt. Almost stepped over it to be honest”, he lied with his heartbeat loud as Thors thunder in his ears. “Why? Is it worth something? More than the gold it is made out of, I mean?”

Hytham just looked at him and Eivor was certain he would see through his deception, because this pendant did cost him almost all gold he had at that time. Byzantine jewellery was rare in Lunden, but how could Eivor walk past such a precious thing from Hythams home land without taking it?

“It is”, said Hytham. “Even back in …” He frowned. “It is worth quite some money, Eivor. I cannot take this with clear conscience. You should keep it, sell it.” Hytham stepped closer and held the pendant for taking.

Eivor laughed – convincingly he hoped – and stroked his beard that would cover most of the red in his cheeks. “Well, then Hamingja is on your side, Hytham. I don’t take back your gifts. What do you think of me?”

Hythams eyes became sharp like the blazing gaze of a young eagle and Eivor was aware that he indeed said too much already.

“Gifts you say. So all the other …”

One half of Eivors heart begged to confess, to tell right here and right now that, of course, these were gifts to awaken that beautiful smile on Hythams lips, which he would love to kiss. But the other half was not ready and uncertain. And it was easier to foster a beautiful fantasy than the harsh reality of unrequited feelings.

“Of course they were gifts.” Eivor took a step forward and let one hand fall on Hythams shoulder, squeezed it for good measure. “Or what do you say in your lands when people give things to other people without expecting anything in return?”

Hytham gave him a _look_ that made Eivors heart stumble. He took a long breath. “Eivor, I think we–”

He did not want to hear it, could not take _that_ leap of faith, not yet. “Besides”, interrupted Eivor. “I do not give gifts only to you. For Sigurd I take town after town and Randvi did receive some keepsakes, too, if it is that why you worry?”

The words that just a second ago were clearly on Hythams lips were swallowed back down. 

Eivor did not waste time. He took Hythams hand that held the pendant and closed the mans warm fingers around the golden jewellery with his own. “Please keep it. With all the raids, I almost can swim in gold and your help in Ravensthorpe did not go unnoticed. You may not go on raids with me, but your presence is valued. Besides, if you keep it and wear it? I did you barely a favor. It is obscenely heavy. You will probably take twice as long to climb that little hill you are so fond of.” Eivor flashed him a big grin.

Hytham muffled a laugh. “When you say it like that …” He smiled at Eivor. “… then let me find some leather strips so I can adore my neck with this newfound anchor of yours.”

The heaviness of the moment vanished like stale air that got pushed out from a fresh mountain breeze. Still, Eivor did not linger for long. He had to find Randvi, so she could laugh at him while he told her why she had to lie to Hytham.

**~+~**

Two weeks later, after a long journey to the north and back to Ravensthorpe, Eivor stood in his private chambers in the longhouse and stared at the gift in front of him that laid on red velvet cloth. It was beautiful, ornate and decorated with gems. A gift for Hytham, one that would make Eivors intentions glaringly clear. Something he thought about after talking to Randvi, who scolded him like a little boy for his cowardliness. “Matters like this should not connect to such trickery, Eivor. To invite Loki in such a way is never a good idea and you know it”, she had said. And Eivor _knew_ he should tell Hytham the truth and let him decide, if he even liked Eivors attention … if he wanted more. And after two weeks of unrest and such bad moods that even Sigurd had some strong words for him, he tried to muster the courage to talk to Hytham. 

"Oh, is this for me?", said Randvi behind him, her voice sweet like met and likewise as stingy. Eivor refused to turn around and one moment later her steps drew closer until she stood next to him.

"May I?" She pointed to the intended gift for Hytham. He just nodded and watched how she picked it up, inspecting it. The smile that followed was knowingly warm and her gaze was too soft for Eivors liking. "He will adore it", she said, before putting the gift back down on the cloth. "And with that he will know."

"Well, that is the intention."

"Oh?!"

Eivor glanced at her with a lopsided smile. "Don't pretend you are surprised. Your words were very clear."

"This they were, but I never saw you like this, too. To be honest, you had me worried." Randvi leaned with her backside against the table. "We have known each other quite some time and when someone did fancy your eye you never shied from asking directly. Seeing you so anxious was new. Not to mention you begging me to uphold your farce and lie to Hytham, who actually did ask me about your gifting habits two days after you started your journey to the north."

Eivor took a deep breath. "And what did you say?"

"I lied on your behalf."

"Did he … look relieved?" When she did not answer he looked nervously at her. "Randvi?"

"It is more than desire, isn't it?", she asked quietly.

"Much more", he whispered back and shook his head. "And something I never felt for someone before."

"And so you are worried he may lay in bed with you but does not share the sentiment of heart?"

"It is possible, is it not? I don't even know if he enjoys a mans company … or if he is allowed for that matter."

"Oh, the met … ."

"And his duties and compassion for his cause and Basim are other things to consider."

"I don't think Basim is a problem."

With a questioning look Eivor searched for Randvis' gaze.

"Sometimes he enjoys Tarbens … goods, or so I've heard."

Eivor huffed. "Well, who would not?"

"Indeed", said Randvi with an amused smile. "Are there any other concerns?"

"Aren't there not enough already?"

"You have plenty, obviously, but you make it only harder if you keep brooding in the little wolf den of yours. Just tell him already. Because I think he needs clarity, too."

Eivors heart did a heavy beat. "Did he say something?"

"It is just a feeling when we did talk. He is hard to read, but I think he was downhearted when I told him, you bestowed gifts on me, too."

Eivor did not need to think any further. His hands already grabbed the gift and wrapped it in the velvet cloth. With an apologetic smile he rushed outside.

"Should have started with this", he heard Randvi say, before he was greeted by the sun in a cloudless sky.

**~+~**

With huge strides Eivor took the stairs to the bureau. "Hytham?", he called before entering the room that was full with scrolls but was remarkably empty of the Hidden one. Oh, that was no good. Hytham was true to his duties, worked from morning till late afternoon. Haytham not being here … Eivor went back outside his mind already reaching for his raven. "Sýnin, lend me your eyes", he whispered as high up in the skys a faint caw was heard. Eivors vision got swept away and all of Ravensthorpe laid before him. With quick glances he searched for Hytham, who was not to be found anywhere. But before he could worry even more, Sýnin an his eyes got drawn to the small cliff nearby, where a humanoid shadow sat at the edge. Of course, Eivor thought and pulled back from the connection with the raven. Hastily he walked to the river. Without a doubt Hytham would see Eivor coming.

It took him a moment to set over the river and climb the hillside. When he turned around the last corner Hytham was still sitting at the same spot. Eivor slowed his pace, scrambled in his head for words when Hytham turned around.

“You know, it is fairly uncommon for you to not show up on my doorstep as soon as you return to Ravensthorpe”, said the man, that tumbled Eivors heart and mind. “And now almost a day has passed and Eivor Wolf-Kissed was barely seen.”

Eivor closed his eyes briefly, a sorrowful smile tugging on his lips. Hytham looked at him. Between his brows was a hint of worry that remained even when he finished eyeing up Eivor like he was searching for an injury or any other reason why Eivor would stay away. Of course he saw the red cloth in his hands but said nothing for a long moment. Then a warm smile. "I'm glad you are well, Eivor."

"And I wish I had a more grave reason for staying away than worries a grown man should not shy away from."

Hytham nodded and stood up. "I think we should have a talk, yes?"

Eivor swallowed down his nervousness and went to Hythams side, who took a visible deep breath. 

"I owe you an apology", said Hytham and Eivors brow knit together bewildered. "When we saw each other last I assumed … I thought …" A frustrated sigh. "I hoped your gifts meant something … more." Hytham pressed his fists in his sides and looked down to Ravensthorpe. Under his sharp jaw Eivor could see a faint blush that crept up his neck. "I misinterpreted your generosity, Randvi made it clear and now I'm sorry I implied you meant more. I enjoy our time together and I don't want to lose that. Today, when you did not show up … I promise my feelings won't cross any boundaries and-"

Eivors deep, deep laugh, that let his shoulder shake but made barely a sound, cut of Hythams rambling, who looked hurt just for a second before his stance became wary.

Eivor stiffened his laugh and couldn't help the big joyous smile. "Frigga truly got both of us. No more words, Hytham, no apologies, because you are right. The gifts … everything. It meant more." And with that Eivor held out the cloth. Hytham took it, clearly more out of habit, because he looked genuinely shocked. But nevertheless he opened the cloth and then just stared at the gift in his hands.

"At the beginning I did not know what it truly meant for me giving you these gifts. It just felt … easy, natural. And I was … am fond of your smile, when I get a gift for you that hits the mark."

Hytham looked up. "So, the pendant …" One hand reached to his chest, to a point just above his heart - where the pendant would rest under his clothes.

"Definitely not found in some random crypt", Eivor confessed and stepped closer. "I saw it in Lunden." He reached for Hythams collar, searched with his fingers and found above warm and smooth skin the leather strap. "It was quite expensive." Carefully he pulled on the leather until the heavy pendant came forth. Eivor smiled. The gold was shinier since he last saw it, Hytham must have polished it. "And I just thought of you."

"And this?", Hytham asked barely audible, holding up the cloth.

"This I commissioned. As gift so you woul-"

Eivors words vanished from his lips when Hytham grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss, that stole vowels and Eivors breath away. Eagerly he returned the kiss, pressed closer until he could feel Hythams chest against his. Their tongues met and danced together. Eivors' worries turned to dust, while he tugged on Hythams bottom lip with his teeth, before he initiated the next fierce kiss, that bereaved Hytham of his breath.

After a moment they both gasped for air, lips parting. With their foreheads and noses pressed together, eyes closed, they heaved long breathes and shared each and every one of them.

"I was never happier to be wrong about something", mumbled Hytham.

Eivor smiled and held on to the clothes at Hythams sides, not ready to let go. "And I can't believe we both did not see what was in front of us. I was so unsure if you even would consider …"

"I considered it from the moment we exchanged our first pleasantries."

Eivor opened his eyes, surprised, and met Hythams gaze so dark and soft, Eivor wanted to get lost in it. "You did?"

Playfully Hytham tugged at Eivors beard, stole a chaste kiss and grinned. "Oh yes. You must know, Eivor, it is not my habit to share the secrets of the hidden ones with anyone … or to wink, for that matter." 

Eivors heart melted and left him blissfully warm from head down to his toes, as he realized that this world tipping moment was not edged only in his memory. "Then you did know what you were doing?", he asked, but could not hide his grin.

Hytham huffed. "In that second? No. But in the next. You never wondered why I jumped so quickly? I could feel the heat in my cheeks and had to make sure you would not notice."

"So considered", Eivor teased and placed his hand on Hythams cheek, his thumb caressing the bottom lip before his lips took its place. This time their kisses were slower, tender, left room for little pants that after some time had nothing to do with gasping for air. Hytham grasped at his shoulder and neck, while Eivors arms surrounded the other man and crossed over in the small of Hythams back. Eivor hugged him harder, drew him in even more until their bodies were flush against each other. He let Hytham feel how eager he was to take this elsewhere – and maybe further – and felt Hythams arousal at his own thigh in return.

“Do you have any plans for the next hour, the evening … or the next morning?”, Eivor asked, barely lifting his lips from Hythams, who broke their kiss and took a step back.

“Actually I have”, said Hytham in a delicious low tone, but let go of Eivor in the next second, walking slowly backwards to the cliff and the old tree stump. Eivors eyebrows shot upwards, while Hythams footwork was impeccable as he walked onto the tree that was a natural steppingstone. 

Eivor made a playfully slow step closer. “Well, would you mind sharing your thoughts?”

A sweet and alluring smile spread across Hytham lips. “There is only one way to find out, Wolf-Kissed.” Hytham winked at him and tipped backwards, tumbled from the tree stump down the cliff side.

Eivor let out a bellowing laugh before running after Hytham, jumping from the same spot and taking the leap of faith.


End file.
